


I'll Be Good

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a seemingly average day at Fairy Tail, there is a rumble throughout town. Small enough not to cause damage but strong enough to pique the interest of the guild. That's when a woman with long pink hair comes rushing in with another woman unconscious on her back. </p><p>The truth, there has been a horrible battle in the future which destroyed Fairy Tail and killed many guild members. The solution was to go back in time to bring the living guild members to the future and help with the fight. The members meet their future children and also learn many secrets about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"No, Caitlin, STOP!"_

_"We can't stay Zara!"_

_"My brother will die without me! NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM! CAITLIN!"_

Levy woke in a cold sweat in her room. She had a nightmare. It was strange to her, it felt so unbelievably real. There had been a horrific battle, there was dead bodies and blood everywhere. There seemed to be dragons but not any of a kind she had read about. On the dead battleground were two girls, a boy and a large dragon of a pitch black colour. One girl had long pink hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were wet and her clothes were torn. Her clothes were similar to that of Lucy's normal clothes except in a pink. That girl was holding the other girl. 

The other girl had very short blue hair that ended at the chin. Her eyes were brown as well and she also seemed to have a spider bite piercing at her lip. She was wearing black shorts, a dark red sleeveless top and black boots. She had a leather jacket on as well. The girl in black was reaching out to the boy. She was crying and yelling. The boy was scared stiff in front of the large dragon. He had similar features to the girl. Short blue hair, brown eyes except his attire was much brighter. His trousers were baggy and white and he seemed to lack a top. 

The scene in the dream played out badly. The pink haired girl cast a spell and a portal of some kind opened up. The woman in black yelled at her to stop. The dragon went closer to the boy and Levy could no longer see him. The girl screamed loudly while her friend jumped into the portal. The dream had ended after that. 

Levy got ready very quickly that day her mind thinking about the dream that she had. Wondering why it felt so raw and real. She also felt sympathy for the girl and worry for the boy. She wondered why it was a dream so they must be figments of her imagination. She thought about on the way to the guild until she bumped into Lucy.

"Hey Levy, You okay? You look worried?" She asked walking with her.

Levy sighed and explained her dream to Lucy. Lucy nodded along "Sounds brutal, Lucky it was just a dream" Lucy replied.

"Here's the thing, it felt so real" Levy replied. 

Lucy frowned "Hmmm, Maybe you should talk to Mirajane about it, She might be able to comfort you," Lucy said. 

The two stopped when they heard shouting up ahead. It was Natsu and Gray. They had broken out into a playful fight in the middle of town. "What the hell are they doing?" Lucy said whimpering slightly.

Levy laughed awkwardly. Eventually, Erza turned up and split the two apart. They ended walking to the guild together. Erza had just been back from a solo mission so that was how she saw the two. The group walked up laughing at Natsu and Gray's bickering and Erza intimidating them. The group didn't stop until Levy did.

Levy had noticed something outside the Guildhall. It shocked her so much she stopped. The girls from her dream were outside it. The pink haired girl holding the girl in black. Except now she was unconscious. 

"Huh? Wonder what's going on" Natsu said as they walked over. 

The pink-haired girl turned to them hearing the noise. Her eyes lay on Natsu, Levy noticed them widen slightly. She seemed sad. She quickly wiped away the emotion and it changed to worry. "Can you help us? My friend... she fell unconscious" She replied. 

The group rushed over and Natsu picked up the unconscious girl and put her on his back. "What happened?" Erza asked looking down at the conscious girl.

"This conversation is best done inside the Guild, It's a difficult pill to swallow" She replied.

The group were in mass confusion but did as the girl said and entered the Guild. Eyes settled on them and the ones loud Guildhall was now relatively quiet. Master Markirov sat on the bar, he had been talking to Mirajane but when the Guild went quiet he turned his attention to the new people.

"My friend needs some medical attention..." The pink girl said. Wendy came running up ready to help but Carla stopped her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The girl sighed. "This is going to sound so implausible but, I'm Caitlin Dragneel, I'm from the future and I need your help"


	2. Does your head hurt yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin explains why she is here and her friend wakes up in a foul mood.

Caitlin sat at a table. Ever since she dropped the 'future' bombshell people had been staring at her as if she was crazy. Some people even said that maybe she should lie down and others wondered if she was sane. Natsu, however, wondered why she had said Dragneel, his surname. Caitlin's friend had been laid down on a soft cover at the side of the Guildhall. Wendy attending to the many wounds the girl had.

Caitlin sighed "I know it's difficult to believe but I have proof," She said. She reached into her pocket and brought out a brown wallet. Erza stood near her watching her quietly. While Gray, Natsu, Levy and Lucy crowded other side of the table. Caitlin opened the wallet and pulled out its contents. The group seemed to give a collective gasp. They were celestial spirit keys. Lucy's to be specific. Except they were more aged, they had scratches and some of the icons had been rubbed slightly. 

"These could easily be counterfeits" Erza commented completely unfazed. Lucy got out her keys comparing them.

Caitlin sighed standing up. "I'll show you," She said picking up a silver key. "OPEN! Gate of the Canis Minor" She said eloquently. Then Plue landed onto the table shaking as usual. It looked up happy to see Caitlin. It looked around the group surprised to see them. When it saw Lucy it jumped on her due it's immense happiness. 

"Impossible..." Lucy said. Plue was put onto the ground and looked at Lucy curiously. Lucy took the same key out her pouch and used it. Another Plue spawned in front of her, except this one seemed younger than the Plue that Caitlin had summoned. "You believe me now?" Caitlin said playfully.

The group were in awe. Lucy sat across from Caitlin now a prominent believer in her words. "You said your name was Caitlin Dragneel?" Erza said.

Caitlin blushed "Oh that, I never knew my parents and I had heard the stories about a famous dragonslayer named Natsu Dragneel so, I chose it as my last name since I didn't have one" Caitlin said uneasily. Erza didn't believe her but kept quiet about her suspicions. 

"I'm famous," Natsu said starry-eyed.

"Don't tell me this dufus is famous?" Gajeel said. He had overheard the conversation and decided to come over.

"Who you calling dufus metal for brains!?" Natsu said challenging him.

Before a fight could brew there was a noise that brought everyone's attention to Caitlin. Levy's eyes widened. The girl who had been with Caitlin when they arrived had slapped Caitlin across the face. The girl was looking at the ground her hands now balled into fists. "HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled. Her voice was harsh and cracked. The attacker sniffled and looked up at Caitlin, it was now clear that there were tears in her eyes. The group of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Levy and Gajeel stared at the stranger. "You killed him, Do you know that? You killed him! There is no way he could defeat that dragon!" She screamed.

Natsu and Gajeel were focused. "What dragon?" They asked.

The girl looked up, clearly unaware that people had been there. She looked at them and her eyes landed on Gajeel. Here eyes widened slightly. "Caitlin... When are we?"

Caitlin sighed, clearly shaken at the outburst "Were twenty-five years back, Zara" She mumbled.

"Twenty-five?" She repeated. Her gaze was still on Gajeel who was now getting uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at me for?" He challenged.

Zara looked away "So, You planning to make a team or something? To help us kill this dragon?" Zara asked Caitlin.

Caitlin nodded "That was the plan" She said. "Zara.." She reached for Zara's hand she got far enough to touch it when Zara pulled away.

"I need some time" Zara added pulling her hand away and walking out the Guild. 

Caitlin's eyes softened. "Can someone go after her? She has a habit of getting lost" Caitlin sad giving a small smile.

Levy nodded "I will" She said walking towards the exit. "I'll go with you" Lucy said trying to catch up.

"Now... Explain this plan" Erza said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions ask me on Tumblr "AnimeBloodQueen"


End file.
